CharmedPower Rangers - Two Is Better Then One
by jwbmoore11181992
Summary: Tommy is the long lost sibling instead of Paige. Kimberly comes to reunite with Tommy.
1. Chapter 1

Title:

Author: BmooreCharmed

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Warnings: Het, Slash, Violence

Rating: FR21

Pairings: Evental Tommy/Kimberly Adam/Chris & Mentions of Tommy/Kat, Tommy/OFC and Piper/Leo

Summary: Tommy is Phoebe and Pipers long lost half-brother. Kimberly arrives in San Fransico to try to rekindle her relationship with Tommy.

**Chapter 1: I Just Want To Be, Want To Be Loved**

A/N: To Be Loved is by Papa Roach, which I also don't own.

Piper Halliwell walks down the stairs. She hears an explosion and her sister Phoebe Halliwell scream.

"Piper! Help!"

Piper runs to the parlor, which is where she hears the noise. She sees her sister levitate off the ground and kick, yet another, leather-clad demon in the face. Piper lifts her hands and the demon explodes, which knocks Phoebe back and onto the floor. Phoebe looks up to her now oldest sister, since their sister Prue Halliwell died almost three and a half years ago.

"Sorry about that." Piper apologizes.

Phoebe picks herself up off the floor. "Ah. It's okay. It's not the first time I've been tossed on the floor."

"But rarely because of a demon," Piper smirks, at her slightly promiscuous sister, "at least not lately." She walks toward the kitchen and Phoebe follows.

"Very Funny."

"I thought so."

They reach the kitchen. Piper heads to the fridge and begins gather things for her to begin cooking. Phoebe props up at the counter waiting for her sister. Piper takes the food over to the counter by the stove so she can begin dinner. They turn their heads back towards the door when they see lights forming. Piper wasn't sure if it was her soon to be ex-husband, Leo Wyatt, her time traveling youngest son Chris Halliwell, or her half-brother, Tommy Oliver orbing in.

She soon gets her answer when the lights dissipate to reveal Tommy. He huffs "I'm through dating. That's it." He goes and stands beside Phoebe. The younger two always got along better. He loved Piper as well but he and Phoebe clicked almost instantly. They had more in common, including a love for martial arts.

Phoebe turns and asks her little brother. "What happened?"

"Well, I told Stacy about me being Wiccan, you know, to ease her in before I told her about me being a witch, a whitelighter and that my sisters and I fight demons."

Piper injects "I take it that she reacted badly."

"That's an understatement. She said that she had to go 'freshen up' but I caught her sneaking out the door."

Phoebe winces. "I'm sorry." Then the optimistic advice columnist side of her personality kicks in. "But you can't give up on love because of a bad date. Love is so important. You just have to keep looking for the right one."

"It's not just tonight. Even back when I was a ranger, my love life sucked. Kim dumped me with a dear John letter telling me she found someone else. Then Kat and I broke up because she said I was still in love with Kim, which I guess is true. I never really got over her."

"Why don't you try internet dating?"

"Why don't I cut my hair with a lawn mower? It would be a hell of a lot more pleasant."

Piper makes her own suggestion. "What about blind dates? Phoebe and I can each set you up. I can probably get Chris & Daryl to do the same. That's four different dates."

"It's not a number thing. They're not Kim."

"Okay. Get over it."

"Excuse Me?"

"I never met her but Kim can't be that great. Not only did she cheat on you but she cared so little about you that your entire relationship could be severed by a letter. She should have got her ass on a plane, went to Angel Grove and told you in person. At the very least, She could have called you but she didn't. It was cowardly."

"Its not like that, Piper. I love you but you got no room to talk about Kim and I."

"Meaning?" Piper was starting to get agitated. Shes known her brother four years and he was still moping over the same damn girl.

"Leo has put you through more shit than Kim has done. He abandoned you and you're son, came back, got you pregnant, and abandoned you again. Chris is almost one and Leo hasn't been around him once. Wyatt is two and hasn't seen his dad in over a year. So you can't fault me for being in love with Kim when you put up with self-centered Leo. Kim and I don't have children together."

"Exactly! Leo and I are married and have two sons together. We are connected to each other for the rest of our lives!"

Phoebe jumps in, having become accustomed to her role as the new middle child. "Guys. Calm down before somebody says something they regret. Both of you are in love with people you thought you were destined to be with, but it didn't workout. These feelings are totally normal."

Tommy walks to Piper and hugs her "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said what I said."

"Its okay. You didn't say anything that wasn't true. The only good that came out of our marriage is our sons. I owe you an apology. I downplayed your love for her and I'm sorry. I guess I owe Kimberly an apology. I judged her, without even knowing her."

Phoebe interjects. "Now Its my turn." She turns to Piper and says "I'm sorry, Piper."

"For What?

"I now know what you went through with Prue and I. Being the middle child sucks."

"Tell me about it."

Word count for this chapter: 874

Overall word count: 874


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

A/N: When I refer to the little Chris, he will be refered to as young Chris, whereas adult Chris will be just Chris.

Tommy, Phoebe, and Piper are in the kitchen. Piper is enjoying a cup of coffee while Tommy is playing trucks with his oldest nephew, Wyatt Halliwell. Young Chris Halliwell is getting tickled by his Aunt Phoebes. There is a knock at the front door. Piper says "I'll get it." She gets up and makes her way to the door.

Piper opens the front front door to see a young brunette at the door. When the girl doesn't say anything Piper asks "May I help you?"

"Yes. My name's Kimberly. Is Tommy home? You must me one of his sisters."

"Its Piper. Did you say Kimberly? Kimberly Hart?"

"Yes. I guess Tommys told you about me."

"You've got a lot of nerve coming here after the way you treated him. If you hurt my brother again I'll blast your ass so hard you will be landing back to Florida."

Kimberly mumbles "I guess it wasn't all good things." She then sees another brunette woman come from behind Piper Halliwell.

"What's going on?"

"Phoebe. This is the Princess Kimberly."

"The Kimberly?"

Kim interrupts "Apparently so. Are you gonna threaten me too?"

Phoebe turns to her big sister "Piper!"

"What? She breaks our brothers heart so bad that he's still moping over her up until last night and you expect me not to get protective of our masochistic brother. Someone has to."

Phoebe turns to Kimberly "Come in. Tommy will be so happy to see you."

"I hope so."

"I know so." Phoebe walks away and ushers Kimberly to follow her.

Piper shuts the door. She hears Phoebe asks "How did she threaten you?"

Kimberly replies "She threatened to blow me up if hurt Tommy again."

Piper glares as they head to the conservatory. Piper returns to the Kitchen.

"Tommy."

"What is it, Piper?

"You've got a guest in the conservatory."

"Really? Who?"

Piper huffs. "Just go see yourself."

Tommy tells Wyatt "We'll play again later. Okay, buddy."

"Okay."

Tommy gets up and walks to the door. He turns back around to see Piper pick up young Chris and go sit beside Wyatt. "So you're really not gonna tell me?"

"Nope."

"Not even a hint?"

"Not gonna happen."

Tommy turns back to the door still looking at his big sister and shakes his head. He turns back and accidently bumps onto Phoebe. "I'm sorry. I wasn't looking."

"Its fine. So, you must be excited to see her after all this time."

"See who?"

"Kimberly! Who else?"

"Kim's here!"

"You didn't know?" Piper didn't tell you."

"She just said someone was here to see me. She wouldn't say who."

"Well go."

Tommy goes past Phoebe and walks as fast as he can to go see his, yes, his Kim. He gets right in front of the conservatory door and he feels his feet slip out from out from underneath him and he lands on his back.

Kimberly sees and begins to run to him. She stops on her way and a picks up a small ball, the culprit who stole Tommys graceful entrance.

Kimberly leans over Tommy "Hey, Tommy." She reaches out a hand to Tommy. He takes it and pulls himself into a sitting position.

"Kim, I..."

Phoebe and Piper run in from the other direction.

Phoebe queries "What happened?

Kimberly replies "He stepped on a ball."

Piper snarks "I don't know how. I thought you cut his balls off and took them to Flordia with you."

Phoebe smacks her sisters arm as Tommy and Kimberly glare at Piper.

Phoebe mutters "People say I'm the bitchy sister."

Word count for this chapter: 594

Overall word count: 1468


	3. Chapter 3

Tommy opens the door to P3, Piper Halliwell's club. P3 was the hottest club in San Francisco but its was currently empty considering it wasn't even noon yet. Kimberly walks in and Tommy follows.

"I guess chivalry isn't dead. Its just on life support in the ICU." Kimberly looks around P3. They sit at one of the booths. "Its nice. I should come back when its open. Do you own it?"

"No. Its Pipers. Phoebe owns half of it but Piper runs it. Piper is the sole reason it is as successful as it is. Phoebe has an advice column in The Bay Mirror called 'Ask Phoebe' and shes pretty good."

"On second thought I probably shouldn't.

"Why is that?"

"In case you haven't noticed Piper can't stand me for what I did to you and I can't say that I blame her. Phoebe has been nice to me, though."

"Kim its okay. I've forgiven you a long time ago. You just need to forgive yourself. As for Piper hating you, she doesn't know you like I do. She's just being over protective. Also, shes kind of jaded where love is concerned."

"Jaded? Why? Never-mind its none of my business."

"Its fine. She married this guy named Leo. A few months after she had their first son, Wyatt, he ran off because he felt his job was more important than his wife and son. Later on Leo came back, temporarily. He got shot. They thought he was gonna die and they slept together. He leaves again. Then Piper learns she's pregnant again, another boy, Chris. She's a single mom with a career trying to raise two sons. She hasn't seen her deadbeat husband in a couple of years but she's going through the necessary process of getting a divorce without him being present."

"I can't imagine what she's going through. The person you love more than anything runs off and treats you like shit." She looks down at the table. "I guess you know what its like."

Tommy reaches out, puts his hand under her chin and lifts her head up. He looks into her eyes and tells her "Kim, Its over. Its part of the past. I'm done with it. Its time for us to to move on."

Kimberly pulls away and jumps up from the booth, and turns her back on him so he wouldn't see the tears forming in her eyes. "I understand we're 'part of the past.' I was foolish to think you'd take me back after what I did. You deserve better." She couldn't hold them back any longer and the the tears started running down her face, her makeup began to smear.

"I didn't mean I was over us. I was talking about the anger, the sadness and the blame. I'm in love with you. I never stopped loving you, Kim. I was so lucky to be loved by you." He hears the faint sobs that shes tring to hold back and walks up behind her and wraps his arms around her. Then Tommy realizes something else Kimberly said. "Wait. Did you say take you back? Is that why you came here? I'd be willing to give us a second chance if that's what you want."

Kimberly wipes the tears off her face and turns to look in Tommys eyes. "I do. I'll move out here tomorrow with nothing but the clothes I'm wearing if you'll take me back. I'm so sorry for what I did to you, Tommy."

"Lets take it slow. See if we still fit. I'm not the same guy I was back then. I'm sure you've changed to. We'll take our time and make things right this time."

Kim kisses Tommy. She runs a hand on his sholder. Suddenly she jumps back, startled.

Word count for this chapter: 643

Overall word count: 3001


	4. Chapter 4

Tommy and Kimberly still sit at the same booth. The front door of the club opens and Piper Halliwell comes through. She scans the room and sees the 'couple' at one of the back booths.

Tommy whispers "Piper just came in."

Piper walks over to Tommy and Kimberly. She looks at Tommy and then turns to Kimberly. "Can Italk to you alone?

Tommy responds "Anything you have to say to her you can say in front of me."

"Fine. Kimberly, I'm sorry. I get overly proective where my family is concerned. I shouldn't have treated you the way I did. You seem to make my brother happy, so you can't be that bad. The dear John letter was a little cold but I guess we all make mistakes."

"Thanks, Piper." Kimberly says. Tommy just smiles.

Piper turns to walk away from the couple, takes a few steps, and turns around to face Kimberly. "Oh ,but what I told you about what would happen if you hurt my brother. it still stands." She turns and walks toward the back room.

"What was it?"

"She threatened to blast me back to Flordia if I hurt you."

Piper, still in earshot, pipes up "It wasn't a threat, it was a promise." She opens the back room and goes in.

Tommy says "Why don't we go somewhere where no family members will show up?"

"Sounds like a good idea."

He graps Kims hand and they dissaper in a flurry of lights.

Chris and Adam are on the green couch in their apartment. Adam is stretched out on the couch with his head on Chris' lap. They are turned to watch the television.

"Does Angel ever stop brooding?"

Chris just smiles and stares down at his beautiful boyfriend as Adam continues "It just isn't the same after Cordy left. She was the best. Spike has failed twice at replacing her."

Chris replies "Connor is my favorite."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I feel sorry for him, I guess, because I can relate. Getting screwed over by higher powers, the woman you love dying, a father who blames you for all his problems and then living life with two sets of memories."

"You sure that's all?"

"What do you mean?"

"You mean it has nothing to do with the fact that he's a total hottie?"

"Well, I'll put it this way. It doesn't hurt."


	5. Chapter 5

Title:

Author: BmooreCharmed

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Warnings: Het, Slash, Violence

Rating: FR21

Pairings: Evental Tommy/Kimberly Adam/Chris & Mentions of Tommy/Kat, Tommy/OFC and Piper/Leo

Summary: Tommy is Phoebe and Pipers long lost half-brother. Kimberly arrives in San Fransico to try to rekindle her relationship with Tommy.

**Chapter 1: I Just Want To Be, Want To Be Loved**

A/N: To Be Loved is by Papa Roach, which I also don't own.

Piper Halliwell walks down the stairs. She hears an explosion and her sister Phoebe Halliwell scream.

"Piper! Help!"

Piper runs to the parlor, which is where she hears the noise. She sees her sister levitate off the ground and kick, yet another, leather-clad demon in the face. Piper lifts her hands and the demon explodes, which knocks Phoebe back and onto the floor. Phoebe looks up to her now oldest sister, since their sister Prue Halliwell died almost three and a half years ago.

"Sorry about that." Piper apologizes.

Phoebe picks herself up off the floor. "Ah. It's okay. It's not the first time I've been tossed on the floor."

"But rarely because of a demon," Piper smirks, at her slightly promiscuous sister, "at least not lately." She walks toward the kitchen and Phoebe follows.

"Very Funny."

"I thought so."

They reach the kitchen. Piper heads to the fridge and begins gather things for her to begin cooking. Phoebe props up at the counter waiting for her sister. Piper takes the food over to the counter by the stove so she can begin dinner. They turn their heads back towards the door when they see lights forming. Piper wasn't sure if it was her soon to be ex-husband, Leo Wyatt, her time traveling youngest son Chris Halliwell, or her half-brother, Tommy Oliver orbing in.

She soon gets her answer when the lights dissipate to reveal Tommy. He huffs "I'm through dating. That's it." He goes and stands beside Phoebe. The younger two always got along better. He loved Piper as well but he and Phoebe clicked almost instantly. They had more in common, including a love for martial arts.

Phoebe turns and asks her little brother. "What happened?"

"Well, I told Stacy about me being Wiccan, you know, to ease her in before I told her about me being a witch, a whitelighter and that my sisters and I fight demons."

Piper injects "I take it that she reacted badly."

"That's an understatement. She said that she had to go 'freshen up' but I caught her sneaking out the door."

Phoebe winces. "I'm sorry." Then the optimistic advice columnist side of her personality kicks in. "But you can't give up on love because of a bad date. Love is so important. You just have to keep looking for the right one."

"It's not just tonight. Even back when I was a ranger, my love life sucked. Kim dumped me with a dear John letter telling me she found someone else. Then Kat and I broke up because she said I was still in love with Kim, which I guess is true. I never really got over her."

"Why don't you try internet dating?"

"Why don't I cut my hair with a lawn mower? It would be a hell of a lot more pleasant."

Piper makes her own suggestion. "What about blind dates? Phoebe and I can each set you up. I can probably get Chris & Daryl to do the same. That's four different dates."

"It's not a number thing. They're not Kim."

"Okay. Get over it."

"Excuse Me?"

"I never met her but Kim can't be that great. Not only did she cheat on you but she cared so little about you that your entire relationship could be severed by a letter. She should have got her ass on a plane, went to Angel Grove and told you in person. At the very least, She could have called you but she didn't. It was cowardly."

"Its not like that, Piper. I love you but you got no room to talk about Kim and I."

"Meaning?" Piper was starting to get agitated. Shes known her brother four years and he was still moping over the same damn girl.

"Leo has put you through more shit than Kim has done. He abandoned you and you're son, came back, got you pregnant, and abandoned you again. Chris is almost one and Leo hasn't been around him once. Wyatt is two and hasn't seen his dad in over a year. So you can't fault me for being in love with Kim when you put up with self-centered Leo. Kim and I don't have children together."

"Exactly! Leo and I are married and have two sons together. We are connected to each other for the rest of our lives!"

Phoebe jumps in, having become accustomed to her role as the new middle child. "Guys. Calm down before somebody says something they regret. Both of you are in love with people you thought you were destined to be with, but it didn't workout. These feelings are totally normal."

Tommy walks to Piper and hugs her "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said what I said."

"Its okay. You didn't say anything that wasn't true. The only good that came out of our marriage is our sons. I owe you an apology. I downplayed your love for her and I'm sorry. I guess I owe Kimberly an apology. I judged her, without even knowing her."

Phoebe interjects. "Now Its my turn." She turns to Piper and says "I'm sorry, Piper."

"For What?

"I now know what you went through with Prue and I. Being the middle child sucks."

"Tell me about it."

Word count for this chapter: 874

Overall word count: 874

**Chapter 2:**

A/N: When I refer to the little Chris, he will be refered to as young Chris, whereas adult Chris will be just Chris.

Tommy, Phoebe, and Piper are in the kitchen. Piper is enjoying a cup of coffee while Tommy is playing trucks with his oldest nephew, Wyatt Halliwell. Young Chris Halliwell is getting tickled by his Aunt Phoebes. There is a knock at the front door. Piper says "I'll get it." She gets up and makes her way to the door.

Piper opens the front front door to see a young brunette at the door. When the girl doesn't say anything Piper asks "May I help you?"

"Yes. My name's Kimberly. Is Tommy home? You must me one of his sisters."

"Its Piper. Did you say Kimberly? Kimberly Hart?"

"Yes. I guess Tommys told you about me."

"You've got a lot of nerve coming here after the way you treated him. If you hurt my brother again I'll blast your ass so hard you will be landing back to Florida."

Kimberly mumbles "I guess it wasn't all good things." She then sees another brunette woman come from behind Piper Halliwell.

"What's going on?"

"Phoebe. This is the Princess Kimberly."

"The Kimberly?"

Kim interrupts "Apparently so. Are you gonna threaten me too?"

Phoebe turns to her big sister "Piper!"

"What? She breaks our brothers heart so bad that he's still moping over her up until last night and you expect me not to get protective of our masochistic brother. Someone has to."

Phoebe turns to Kimberly "Come in. Tommy will be so happy to see you."

"I hope so."

"I know so." Phoebe walks away and ushers Kimberly to follow her.

Piper shuts the door. She hears Phoebe asks "How did she threaten you?"

Kimberly replies "She threatened to blow me up if hurt Tommy again."

Piper glares as they head to the conservatory. Piper returns to the Kitchen.

"Tommy."

"What is it, Piper?

"You've got a guest in the conservatory."

"Really? Who?"

Piper huffs. "Just go see yourself."

Tommy tells Wyatt "We'll play again later. Okay, buddy."

"Okay."

Tommy gets up and walks to the door. He turns back around to see Piper pick up young Chris and go sit beside Wyatt. "So you're really not gonna tell me?"

"Nope."

"Not even a hint?"

"Not gonna happen."

Tommy turns back to the door still looking at his big sister and shakes his head. He turns back and accidently bumps onto Phoebe. "I'm sorry. I wasn't looking."

"Its fine. So, you must be excited to see her after all this time."

"See who?"

"Kimberly! Who else?"

"Kim's here!"

"You didn't know?" Piper didn't tell you."

"She just said someone was here to see me. She wouldn't say who."

"Well go."

Tommy goes past Phoebe and walks as fast as he can to go see his, yes, his Kim. He gets right in front of the conservatory door and he feels his feet slip out from out from underneath him and he lands on his back.

Kimberly sees and begins to run to him. She stops on her way and a picks up a small ball, the culprit who stole Tommys graceful entrance.

Kimberly leans over Tommy "Hey, Tommy." She reaches out a hand to Tommy. He takes it and pulls himself into a sitting position.

"Kim, I..."

Phoebe and Piper run in from the other direction.

Phoebe queries "What happened?

Kimberly replies "He stepped on a ball."

Piper snarks "I don't know how. I thought you cut his balls off and took them to Flordia with you."

Phoebe smacks her sisters arm as Tommy and Kimberly glare at Piper.

Phoebe mutters "People say I'm the bitchy sister."

Word count for this chapter: 594

Overall word count: 1468

**Chapter 3: We Don't Say Goodbye**

A/N: Chapter Title from Immortality by Celine Dion, which I don't own.

Tommy opens the door to P3, Piper Halliwell's club. P3 was the hottest club in San Francisco but its was currently empty considering it wasn't even noon yet. Kimberly walks in and Tommy follows.

"I guess chivalry isn't dead. Its just on life support in the ICU." Kimberly looks around P3. They sit at one of the booths. "Its nice. I should come back when its open. Do you own it?"

"No. Its Pipers. Phoebe owns half of it but Piper runs it. Piper is the sole reason it is as successful as it is. Phoebe has an advice column in The Bay Mirror called 'Ask Phoebe' and shes pretty good."

"On second thought I probably shouldn't.

"Why is that?"

"In case you haven't noticed Piper can't stand me for what I did to you and I can't say that I blame her. Phoebe has been nice to me, though."

"Kim its okay. I've forgiven you a long time ago. You just need to forgive yourself. As for Piper hating you, she doesn't know you like I do. She's just being over protective. Also, shes kind of jaded where love is concerned."

"Jaded? Why? Never-mind its none of my business."

"Its fine. She married this guy named Leo. A few months after she had their first son, Wyatt, he ran off because he felt his job was more important than his wife and son. Later on Leo came back, temporarily. He got shot. They thought he was gonna die and they slept together. He leaves again. Then Piper learns she's pregnant again, another boy, Chris. She's a single mom with a career trying to raise two sons. She hasn't seen her deadbeat husband in a couple of years but she's going through the necessary process of getting a divorce without him being present."

"I can't imagine what she's going through. The person you love more than anything runs off and treats you like shit." She looks down at the table. "I guess you know what its like."

Tommy reaches out, puts his hand under her chin and lifts her head up. He looks into her eyes and tells her "Kim, Its over. Its part of the past. I'm done with it. Its time for us to to move on."

Kimberly pulls away and jumps up from the booth, and turns her back on him so he wouldn't see the tears forming in her eyes. "I understand we're 'part of the past.' I was foolish to think you'd take me back after what I did. You deserve better." She couldn't hold them back any longer and the the tears started running down her face, her makeup began to smear.

"I didn't mean I was over us. I was talking about the anger, the sadness and the blame. I'm in love with you. I never stopped loving you, Kim. I was so lucky to be loved by you." He hears the faint sobs that shes tring to hold back and walks up behind her and wraps his arms around her. Then Tommy realizes something else Kimberly said. "Wait. Did you say take you back? Is that why you came here? I'd be willing to give us a second chance if that's what you want."

Kimberly wipes the tears off her face and turns to look in Tommys eyes. "I do. I'll move out here tomorrow with nothing but the clothes I'm wearing if you'll take me back. I'm so sorry for what I did to you, Tommy."

"Lets take it slow. See if we still fit. I'm not the same guy I was back then. I'm sure you've changed to. We'll take our time and make things right this time."

Kim kisses Tommy. She runs a hand on his sholder. Suddenly she jumps back, startled.

Word count for this chapter: 643

Overall word count: 3001

**Chapter 4:**

Kim kisses Tommy. She runs a hand on his sholder. Suddenly she jumps back, startled. She sees bue and white lights appearing out of nowhere and form by the bar.

"What the hell is that?" Kim assumes a fighting stance, preparing herself to fight whatever the hell it was.

The lights form two dark haired men kissing passionatly. They stumble as the one in the light blue hoodie presses the one in black against the bar.

Tommy clears his throat as he looks away from the two men.

The two men break the kiss to see Tommy wth an akward look on his face and an shocked look on Kimberlys.

"Adam?"

"Hey Kimberly. I see you made it."

Tommy chirps in "Wait. You knew?"

"How do you think she got to the manor?"

The man Kimberly didn't know asks her "So. You're Kimberly?" He continues on "I'm Chris, Tommys nephew. I've heard alot about you."

Kimberly turns to Tommy "Do you have any other siblings I don't know about? Piper nor Phoebe is old enough to be _his_ mother."

"Actually I do have a sister Prue who died before I had a chance to meet her but that is beside the point. Piper is Chris' mother. He time traveled from the future to save his brother, Wyatt. He altered the future so much that he couldn't go back because the timeline didn't exist any longer."

Kimberly begins laughing. It sounded so absurd.

Chris snarks "Its nice to see my life is so amusing to you."

When she sees the three men with serious faces, Kimberly asks "You're not kiddng, are you?"

"I'm afraid not."

Kimberly looks between Adam and Tommy, whose behind her, and asks "What? How?"

Adam tells Tommy "Looks like you've got some explaining to do, Lucy."

Chris grabs Adams arm and they dissapear in more blue and white lights.

"How - How did they do that?" Kimberly asks.

"Its called orbing. Its basically like teleporting but its quicker, almost instantaneous." To prove it, he orbs from where he stood. Kimberly stared in shock."

She hears someone behind her clear thier throat. She turns.

"H- How?"

Tommy and Kimberly are sitting in he same booth they occupied earlier.

"So you're telling me Demons, Vampires and Ghosts are real. You and your sisters are witches that fight them. You're oldest sister was murdered by a demonic assasian. Lastly, your mother put you up for adoption because you're half angel and she was afraid of the conseques."

"That about sums it up but I'm not an angel I'm a whitelighter. Whitelighters protect good witches and future whitelighters, mortals who do some amount of good in their lfe."

Kimberly smiles "I always knew you were too good to be human. You were always an angel, my angel. Excuse me, whitelighter."

Tommy smiles "You're taking this awlfully well."

"What do you mean?"

"Most people would either be fainting or running for the door. My life isn't exactly normal."

"Like mine is. Besides, I'm not most people. Most people don't teleport to a hidden command center to take instructions from a talkling robot and a floating head in a tube before going to fight creatures from the moon while wearing pink spandex."

"You're not wrong there."

Word count for this chapter: 544

Overall word count: 3545

Tommy and Kimberly still sit at the same booth. The front door of the club opens and Piper Halliwell comes through. She scans the room and sees the 'couple' at one of the back booths.

Tommy whispers "Piper just came in."

Piper walks over to Tommy and Kimberly. She looks at Tommy and then turns to Kimberly. "Can Italk to you alone?

Tommy responds "Anything you have to say to her you can say in front of me."

"Fine. Kimberly, I'm sorry. I get overly proective where my family is concerned. I shouldn't have treated you the way I did. You seem to make my brother happy, so you can't be that bad. The dear John letter was a little cold but I guess we all make mistakes."

"Thanks, Piper." Kimberly says. Tommy just smiles.

Piper turns to walk away from the couple, takes a few steps, and turns around to face Kimberly. "Oh ,but what I told you about what would happen if you hurt my brother. it still stands." She turns and walks toward the back room.

"What was it?"

"She threatened to blast me back to Flordia if I hurt you."

Piper, still in earshot, pipes up "It wasn't a threat, it was a promise." She opens the back room and goes in.

Tommy says "Why don't we go somewhere where no family members will show up?"

"Sounds like a good idea."

He graps Kims hand and they dissaper in a flurry of lights.

Chris and Adam are on the green couch in their apartment. Adam is stretched out on the couch with his head on Chris' lap. They are turned to watch the television.

"Does Angel ever stop brooding?"

Chris just smiles and stares down at his beautiful boyfriend as Adam continues "It just isn't the same after Cordy left. She was the best. Spike has failed twice at replacing her."

Chris replies "Connor is my favorite."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I feel sorry for him, I guess, because I can relate. Getting screwed over by higher powers, the woman you love dying, a father who blames you for all his problems and then living life with two sets of memories."

"You sure that's all?"

"What do you mean?"

"You mean it has nothing to do with the fact that he's a total hottie?"

"Well, I'll put it this way. It doesn't hurt."

Word count for this chapter:

Overall word count:

**Chapter 6**

Tommy is standing behind Kimberly. She looks around at the open sky and asks "Are we where I think we are?"

"Do you think were on top of the golden gate bridge? If so, then yes; We are where you think we are."

"Is this really a good idea? What if we get caught up here?"

"No one down there is going to see us and as for anyone up there they could see us anywhere else just as good."

"Up there? Tommy, who the hell are you talking about? There's nothing above us but the sky and more of the sky."

"I was talking about the Elders."

"The Elders?"

Tommy sees the confusion on Kims face and relizes he had yet to explain anything about his whitelighter side than the basics.

"The elders are the one who rule the universe. They're pascifists. They reley on witches to fight demons and other kinds of evil. To help protect witches they send whitelighters to guide and heal them, as well as work as a medium between the elders and the witch."

" I get that part but you said that whitelighters are former humans. How does someone become a whitelighter?"

"Well, you don't until you die. The Angels of Destiny decides . The requirement are that they have to have done some amount of great good, cannot have committed murder or commited sucide. Out of those who meet the requirements some are given the choice to move on to the afterlife or continue on life as an immortal, with MAGICAL POWERS, and help witches and other future whitelighters."

Adam and Chris are still on the couch, with Adam's head in Chris' lap, when they hear a knock on the door.

Adam sits up and Chris walks to the door. "Who is it?"

"Its Aunt Phoebe. Open up."

Chris decided to mess with his aunt "What if I don't?" He couldn't help but smirk.

Phoebe, knowing exactly what he was doing, went along with it."Then I'll be inclinded to knock the door down and spank your butt."

Chris opens the door and, with as serious a face he could muster, he snarks "Sorry. Only Adam is allowed to do that."

"Hilarious."

"I thought so."

"You sound like your mother."

"Is that supposed to be a bad thing?" He goes and stands next to Adam as Phoebe shuts the door and walks about halfway aross the living room.

"No but its an annoying thing. Its like there is two Pipers. You're Piper with a penis."

"Ew!" Chris makes a face like hes trying to keep from vomiting.

Adam pipes up "A vey big penis!"

Phoebe grimaces. "Too much information."

Chris mutters to Adam "I could've gone without my aunt knowing my dick size."

"It's not like I grabbed a ruler, pulled it out and gave an exact measurement."

Phoebe, oblivious to the side conversation, notices the television on. She asks "What are you watching?"

Adam Answers "Only the best show ever! Angel."

Word count for this chapter: 500

Overall word count:

**Chapter **

Word count for this chapter:

Overall word count:

**Chapter **

Word count for this chapter:

Overall word count:

**Chapter **

Word count for this chapter:

Overall word count:


	6. Chapter 6

Tommy is standing behind Kimberly. She looks around at the open sky and asks "Are we where I think we are?"

"Do you think were on top of the golden gate bridge? If so, then yes; We are where you think we are."

"Is this really a good idea? What if we get caught up here?"

"No one down there is going to see us and as for anyone up there they could see us anywhere else just as good."

"Up there? Tommy, who the hell are you talking about? There's nothing above us but the sky and more of the sky."

"I was talking about the Elders."

"The Elders?"

Tommy sees the confusion on Kims face and relizes he had yet to explain anything about his whitelighter side than the basics.

"The elders are the one who rule the universe. They're pascifists. They reley on witches to fight demons and other kinds of evil. To help protect witches they send whitelighters to guide and heal them, as well as work as a medium between the elders and the witch."

" I get that part but you said that whitelighters are former humans. How does someone become a whitelighter?"

"Well, you don't until you die. The Angels of Destiny decides . The requirement are that they have to have done some amount of great good, cannot have committed murder or commited sucide. Out of those who meet the requirements some are given the choice to move on to the afterlife or continue on life as an immortal, with MAGICAL POWERS, and help witches and other future whitelighters."

Adam and Chris are still on the couch, with Adam's head in Chris' lap, when they hear a knock on the door.

Adam sits up and Chris walks to the door. "Who is it?"

"Its Aunt Phoebe. Open up."

Chris decided to mess with his aunt "What if I don't?" He couldn't help but smirk.

Phoebe, knowing exactly what he was doing, went along with it."Then I'll be inclinded to knock the door down and spank your butt."

Chris opens the door and, with as serious a face he could muster, he snarks "Sorry. Only Adam is allowed to do that."

"Hilarious."

"I thought so."

"You sound like your mother."

"Is that supposed to be a bad thing?" He goes and stands next to Adam as Phoebe shuts the door and walks about halfway aross the living room.

"No but its an annoying thing. Its like there is two Pipers. You're Piper with a penis."

"Ew!" Chris makes a face like hes trying to keep from vomiting.

Adam pipes up "A vey big penis!"

Phoebe grimaces. "Too much information."

Chris mutters to Adam "I could've gone without my aunt knowing my dick size."

"It's not like I grabbed a ruler, pulled it out and gave an exact measurement."

Phoebe, oblivious to the side conversation, notices the television on. She asks "What are you watching?"

Adam Answers "Only the best show ever! Angel."

Word count for this chapter: 500

Overall word count:

**Chapter **

Word count for this chapter:

Overall word count:

**Chapter **

Word count for this chapter:

Overall word count:

**Chapter **

Word count for this chapter:

Overall word count:


End file.
